Burning
by Veronica and balthzar
Summary: Warren goes to visit his father in prison. They just talk and other fun family stuff.


Warren's hands felt like they were burning, this hadn't happened since he was seven and his father was arrested by the commander. He was just angry, Angry didn't even begin to cover it he was furious and was hoping that a visit to his father in solitary would calm him down. So he started walking faster away from his grandmother's car and towards the prison.

"Hey Warren." The guard said looking up from the monitors. "I'll go get your dad why don't you go wait in the visitor's area." As Warren walked into solitary the neutralizing powers of the room caused his hands to cool down but instead of calming him down it just made him angrier.

"What's wrong Warren? You seem upset." His Father said sitting down in the visitor area as he stood in the doorway. They never wasted anytime trying to be polite.

"I'm fine" Warren whispered sitting down next to his father. "Grace dumped me." Barren stayed silent for a moment trying to think about the best thing to say to his son, then it hit him.

"Grace is the Ice girl right? You started dating her right after right after royal pain was stopped right? Warren nodded suddenly very interested in his glove.

"Well there's your problem, girls like her are only ever interested in heroes and Warren you are not your mother's son. That being said you're also not very likely to follow in my footsteps either. You're a pacifist despite what your so called friends may think and I keep thinking you would be better if you didn't have powers."

Then the door opened and the guard poked his head in the room. "Five minutes Peace and then you have to go."

"What? I've only been here for ten minutes; I haven't seen my dad in months! Forget it I'm not going!" Warren's father put a hand on his son's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. Warren hated when he got upset but at least here there was no risk of him burning down the house.

"So..." His dad said "Are there any other girls you're interested in?" Here it comes. Warren thought. He really should have been used to it by now his father was always trying to interfere with his love life. For someone who could barely leave his cell for more than fifteen minutes he had an incredible talent for controlling his sons every move.

"Not Really." He mumbled hoping his father would just let the subject drop.

"Well you're young you'll find someone nice eventually. She might even be Chinese Ta Min would love that. How is she anyway?

"Gran's fine, mom hates it when she takes me here to visit you."

Barron Laughed.

"It's good to know that your mo hasn't changed much. Does she talk about me a lot?" He seemed almost nervous when he mentioned her.

"I wouldn't know she is usually away trying to save the world or something. I see her even less then I see you." Warren was really happy, despite the subject matter; he never got a chance to just talk with his dad alone.

"Time to go Peace."

"Bye Dad." Warren got up and walked out looking at his feet and thinking about what his father had said. He started to slow down and drag his feet as he got closer to the door and his grandmother waiting outside.

"Why are you walking so slowly?" His Grandmother scolded. "Hurry up I have no time to waste waiting for you. I have a job interview for a new girl at the restaurant in twenty minutes. His gran got in the driver's side and he followed her into the passenger's seat.

"So this new girl what's she like?" he asked

"I don't know that's why I have a job interview with her. I do know she goes to your school in your class I think." Great warren thought another wannabe superhero.

A/N

Please read and review my story tells me if you liked it or if you see any mistakes. I know it's a little rushed I found it in a binder from like three years ago. About his grandmother ever since I was 6 I always just assumed the lady who he talks to in the Chinese food place was his grandmother. Did anyone else think that or is it just me? Should I continue my story or leave it like this. I don't own sky high obviously.


End file.
